RSS, which stands for Really Simple Syndication, is one type of web content syndication format. RSS web feeds have become more and more popular on the web and numerous software applications with RSS support are being developed. Typically, when web pages and other applications want to consume RSS data, the web pages or applications use some type of script, such as Javascript, to parse through the RSS feed and provide the data. What makes this scenario particularly challenging is that RSS comes in a variety of versions and different formats, e.g. RSS 0.91, 0.92, 1.0, 2.0 and Atom. This makes developing script or code for RSS parsing non-trivial and error prone.